


Penetralia [Director's Cut]

by Yamx



Series: Deal-Series [17]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Intimacy, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor helps Jack to relax... and to realize something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penetralia [Director's Cut]

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Winner of the sixth challenge of the [_Kink - Last Author Standing_ -Competition](http://kink-las.livejournal.com/): _Intimacy_. Betaed and polished. **Beta:** Canaan

**  
  
**

**Penetralia**

 **  
  
**

>   
> _penetralia_
> 
> the innermost or most private parts
> 
>             (Merriam-Webster Dictionary)  
> 

The Doctor pushes a button on the regenofield controls and smiles at Jack. "Sorted. Get some rest now."

Jack nods. Not like he has much choice. He was hit by several lectrowhip blows when they defeated a group of slavers today. Everything below his waist is covered in shallow burns. Not life-threatening, but painful. Especially on his most sensitive parts.

The Doctor has slathered on a thick layer of restorative ointment. That and the regenofield will heal the skin by morning, but for now, it just leaves him feeling numb and slightly cold.

He's exhausted, too. Can barely lift his arms. Even talking is an effort. There's nothing much wrong with his upper body, so it must be the physical trauma and exertion.

At least he's the only one who got wounded. Good thing he insisted on being the bait.

The Doctor's hands start stroking his chest, gently yet firmly. His thumbs circle Jack's nipples.

"Don't think I'm up to much," Jack breathes.

The Doctor grins down at him in that slightly manic way that always makes Jack's heart speed up. "Don't need to do a thing. Know what you like, me."

Jack smiles, happy to let the Doctor help him relax by using his intimate knowledge of Jack's body. Normally, giving pleasure is as important to him as receiving it, but right now he's content just to lie here and be spoiled.

The Doctor bends down for a kiss – not gentle, but forceful and possessive. _Reclaiming me_ , Jack thinks.

"Don't you go and give me a scare like today _ever_ again, you hear?" the Doctor whispers into Jack's mouth.

Jack grins. "Would it always get me this kind of coddling?"

His lover growls and nips Jack's bottom lip sharply. Jack feels himself flush with pleasure.

The Doctor's hand caresses his face, cool against his hot cheek. It slides back, and Jack feels the Doctor gently scratching his scalp. He leans into the touch, almost purring.

He's never told the Doctor he loves being scratched behind the ear. Always felt a bit silly about it – not like he's a dog or something. But clearly his lover is aware. His fingers keep moving up and down, fingernails digging in just enough. The sound seems to flood Jack's head, rhythm steady and soothing, making warmth and calm flow along his spine.

"Relax, lad." The Doctor bends lower and licks the hollow of Jack's throat. Jack shudders with the intensity of the sensation. The Doctor's tongue feels cool against his throat, and yet the tip is burning little circles onto his skin. Waves of pleasure ripple across his body. Jack moans.

The Doctor grins up at him, looking extraordinarily pleased with himself. "Told you. Know all your little spots."

Jack feels his cock getting heavy and hot. He knows the ointment is keeping it too numb for him too do much with it – and the burn mark would take all the fun out of that, anyway. That's all right, though. His whole body's still heavy with leaden exhaustion. Tranquil joy at the Doctor's ministrations is all he's up to, and all he needs. He doesn't need to come tonight to float on a cloud of bliss.

A soft nudge against his ribs. Jack blinks, startled. The Doctor's halfway down his side, and Jack doesn't know how he got there. "Sorry," he says with a yawn. "Don't mean to feel asleep on you."

The Doctor snorts. "Don't apologize. That's what I'm going for."

Jack chuckles, stifling another yawn. "You're very close to success, then." The warmth and relaxation let him ask a question he'd normally not be able to get past his pride. "You gonna be here when I wake up?"

The Doctor nods. "Not going anywhere."

Jack smiles and lets his eyes drift shut.

The Doctor starts gently suckling the sensitive spot just above Jack's left hip that Jack had hitherto assumed to be a secret weakness. It's a curious sensation, between tickling and arousal, and even though the Doctor is focusing on a tiny patch of skin, every nerve in Jack's body feels alive and caressed. He can feel it even through the numbness of the ointment, which probably means it's all in his head. Not that he cares.

He's always reacted strongly to being touched there, but until now, he didn't know how much power this little spot held. But clearly, the Doctor did.

"Can't keep anything from you, huh?" Jack mumbles sleepily, feeling warm and light and safe.

He can feel the Doctor smile against the hollow of his hip. "Do you want to?"

The question gives Jack pause, and for a moment his mind comes awake enough to realize that he doesn't. "No," he whispers, the admission filling him with breathless awe.

He, who's made a career of hiding and pretending – two careers, in fact, first as a Time Agent specializing in undercover work and then as a conman – is utterly content to be so completely mapped out, understood... known.

The Doctor resumes the gentle suckling, using just enough teeth to add an edge of intensity that makes it hard for Jack not to squirm. But he holds still, because, damn, the last thing he wants is for the Doctor to stop.

Beneath the pleasure flowing through his body, Jack's mind is reeling. Once, having someone know every fiber of himself would have made him feel weak and vulnerable. He'd have seen it as a liability. Once, it would have been a nightmare.

But now, it's perfect. Even better than what the Doctor's doing to his body. Even better than what he _could_ do if Jack were fully healed.

It takes his exhausted and pleasure-drenched brain a few seconds to figure out why. When he does, it's so obvious it startles a laugh out of him.

It's because now, he knows that every fiber of himself is accepted. Cared for.

Loved.

The End

  



End file.
